<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game On by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321936">Game On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries Writings [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Swearing, Vampires, Witchcraft, Witches, interruptions, supernatural themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Game On<br/>Notes:</p><p>Pairing: Damon Salvatore x Reader x Kai Parker</p><p>Featuring:  Y/n, Damon, Kai, Bonnie, Klaus (mentioned)</p><p>Summary: Kai and Damon have a thing for you, the only problem is you are in a relationship with Klaus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Damon Salvatore/Reader, Damon Salvatore/You, Kai Parker/Reader, Kai Parker/You/Damon Salvatore, Malachai "Kai" Parker &amp; Original Female Character(s), Malachai "Kai" Parker/Original Female Character(s), Malachai "Kai" Parker/Reader, Malachai "Kai" Parker/Reader/Damon Salvatore, Malachai "Kai" Parker/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries Writings [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(e/c)= eye colour</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  
  
  <p>
    <strong>Also, find this fic on <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/905982593-%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%95%F0%9D%90%83-%2B-%F0%9D%90%93%F0%9D%90%8E-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-game-on%E3%80%90kai-parker-ft-damon">WATTY</a> &amp; <a href="https://mysticaldream.tumblr.com/post/163383543319/game-on">TUMBLR</a></strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="captext">
    <p>
      <br/>
      
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <hr/>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Just as you were about to give up, you felt a hand on your waist, and another hand grabbing the cup, you turned around. Being face to face with Damon.</p>
    <p>“Damon.” You gasped out.</p>
    <p>Smiling at him as he smiled back at you, handing you the cup.</p>
    <p>“Thanks.” You mumbled.</p>
    <p>“No, problem beautiful.” Damon spoke, taking his hand away from your waist.</p>
    <p>“So, what are you doing here? Not that I don’t mind.” You rambled, making Damon chuckle.</p>
    <p>“We had a lunch date, remember.” Damon spoke.</p>
    <p>“Oh, yeah right off course I do, let me just get ready.” You mumbled, running up your stairs…</p>
    <p><strong>・。・゜</strong> <strong>☆</strong> <strong>・。・。</strong> <strong>☆</strong> <strong>・゜・。・゜。・。・゜</strong> <strong>☆</strong> <strong>・。・。</strong></p>
    <p>“So how is my favourite Mikaelson?” Damon joked.</p>
    <p>“Klaus is good, I mean he has hope, his new kid, so things are a bit weird with us.” You answered, looking down at your food as you stabbed the salad with your fork.</p>
    <p>“I don’t know why you’re even with him, just like I don’t know why you had to be friends with Kai.” Damon grumbled, just as you were about to say something, someone sat beside you.</p>
    <p>“Who are we talking about?” Kai asked as he put his arm around your shoulder.</p>
    <p>“Klaus and you.” Damon grumbled, glaring at Kai, Kai just rolled his eyes.</p>
    <p>“Hopefully, good things.” Kai said, looking at you as shrugged your shoulders.</p>
    <p>“Why are you even here Kai?” Damon asked.</p>
    <p>Stabbing his fork into the food that is on his plate, while looking at Kai with a death glare. Not that it fazed Kai, he just smirked.</p>
    <p>“I saw my favourite witch friend and you and thought, why not keep her company.” Kai answered.</p>
    <p>“We don’t want your company.” Damon growled.</p>
    <p>“You might not, but (y/n) certainly does.” Kai smirked.</p>
    <p>“I’m pretty sure she doesn’t.” Damon argued.</p>
    <p>“I’m pretty sure she does” Kai shot back, taking a chip from Damon’s plate.</p>
    <p>“Guys it is okay if the both of you hang out with me.” You spoke, Kai and Damon stared at you for a second, then looked at each other.</p>
    <p>“Yeah, well I was hanging out with her first.” Damon snapped, making Kai smirk.</p>
    <p>“I can see that.” Kai grumbled.</p>
    <p>“Boys, as much as I love this convo, I have to go.” You sigh, hopping up. Not that they noticed between their bickering.</p>
    <p>“I don’t see why she’s your friend, why is he your friend (y/n)?” Damon grumbled, looking over to where you sat, but you were not there. Kai’s eyes went wide.</p>
    <p>“Where did she go?” Kai asked.</p>
    <p>“Maybe she ran away from you.” Damon grunted out, getting up, but Kai stopped him.</p>
    <p>“Don’t worry Damon, I got this.” Kai spoke, saying something under his breath, walking away, Damon tried to move but could not.</p>
    <p>“That little runt.” Damon seethed…</p>
    <p><strong>・。・゜</strong> <strong>☆</strong> <strong>・。・。</strong> <strong>☆</strong> <strong>・゜・。・゜。・。・゜</strong> <strong>☆</strong> <strong>・。・。</strong></p>
    <p>Kai walked up to the pathway of your house, with a huge smirk on his face.</p>
    <p>He opened your door and walked into your house. Walking up to your bedroom, sitting down on your bed. Making himself comfortable on your bed. Smirking at the bedroom door. You opened your bedroom door. Letting out a scream as you saw Kai. Hugging the towel closer to your chest.</p>
    <p>“What are you doing?” You asked as Kai walked closer to you. His hand rested on your waist.</p>
    <p>“I just wanted to say I am sorry, I wrecked, your little outing with Damon.” Kai apologized, his other hand moving your wet hair from your face.</p>
    <p>“It’s alright, you didn’t ruin it.” You reassured him, his lips touching yours, his hand gripped your cheek, pulling you closer to him, your hand gripping your towel tighter. Your other hand pushing his chest. Kai pulled away from you. Looking intently into your eyes.</p>
    <p>“Kai what are you doing?” You gasped out. Breathing heavily.</p>
    <p>“Yeah, Kai what are you doing?” Damon asked, from behind you, you turned around to face Damon, holding your towel tighter to your body. Eyes widen in shock.</p>
    <p>“Just entertaining her.” Kai replied, smirking at Damon.</p>
    <p>“With your lips.” Damon grunted, glaring at Kai.</p>
    <p>“You know I always win.” Kai smirked.</p>
    <p>“I’ll see you later.” Kai spoke, kissing your cheek, walking past Damon with a satisfied smirk.</p>
    <p>Damon came up to you, his hand holding your arm lightly.</p>
    <p>“Are you okay?” Damon asked, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into your skin.</p>
    <p>“Just peachy, but I will be fine if you let me get dressed.” You grunted making Damon’s hand let go of your arm.</p>
    <p>“Right, well um…. I will just wait outside.” Damon spoke. As he stumbled out. of your room.</p>
    <p>You let out a sigh. Then went to put your pj’s on. Damon was brought out of his thoughts when the bedroom door opened.</p>
    <p>“Why are you here, Damon?” You asked him. Standing in front of him. Trying to shake off the warm fuzzy feeling Kai gave you.</p>
    <p>“I just thought, I would make it up to you, for that whole thing at the grill, with that weasel.” Damon explained.</p>
    <p>“You’re not going to kiss me as he did?” You teased.</p>
    <p>“No.” Damon lied, making you giggle.</p>
    <p>“A movie marathon, I will watch your favourite girly movies.” Damon spoke. Rolling his eyes playfully.</p>
    <p>“Yes.” You squealed…</p>
    <p><strong>・。・゜</strong> <strong>☆</strong> <strong>・。・。</strong> <strong>☆</strong> <strong>・゜・。・゜。・。・゜</strong> <strong>☆</strong> <strong>・。・。</strong></p>
    <p>“So dramatic.” Damon grumbled. Watching mean girls. His arm around your shoulder. Your head resting on his shoulder. You looked up at him.</p>
    <p>“It’s just a movie.” You mumbled, looking into his blue eyes, as he looked into your (e/c) eyes.</p>
    <p>Damon moved his head closer to you. the both of you in a trance. Damon’s lips pressed against yours, as his hands caressed your cheeks.</p>
    <p>“Sorry, I’m late and OH…MY…GOD.” Bonnie gasped out, her hand covering her mouth, looking at Damon and you pulling away from each other rather quickly.</p>
    <p>“I have to go.” Damon announced getting up. Vamp speeding out of your house. Leaving you with a shocked Bonnie.</p>
    <p>“Chip?” You asked, nervously.</p>
    <p>“His lips were on yours and-” Bonnie stated, sitting down next to you.</p>
    <p>“Yeah, you need a chip.” You muttered, avoiding her judge eyes, as you put the bowl of chips on her lap, ignoring what she was about to say…</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p></p>
  <div class="end notes module">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p> </p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requesting for tvd/to is open!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>